Slavsball
Varies (usually a republic)|language = Many Slavic Languages|religion = Slavic Paganism Eastern Orthodoxy Roman Catholicism Islam (majority Sunni, minority Shia)|Paganism|founded = 3200 BC|ended = Present|onlypredecessor = 2ball|predicon = 2|onlysuccessor = |image = Slavs.png|Kolovrat Slavic_CN.png|Tricolor|personality = Old, Brave, Patriotic, Drunk|name = Slavsball |enemies = Kosovoball Turkeyball|friends = Serbiaball Liberlandball Russiaball Polandball Croatiaball Yugoslaviaball Bulgariaball Czechiaball Slovakiaball Belarusball Ukraineball Sloveniaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|likes = Alcohol, Wars, Adidas, His large family, Cheeki breeki, life of boris|hates = Being sober, Germanics|intospace = there were no technology so it was impossible to do so|bork = Slav, slav|status = drinking with Czechiaball and Russiaball|successor = various slavs|predecessor = 2ball}} Slavsball is an ancient people of Europe. He started out in the border of modern-day Ukraineball, Russiaball and Belarusball. He soon spread west and then spread south into the Balkans.(Also, flag is not of Nazi! i'm not even german!!!) How to draw Drawing Slavsball isn't difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of red # Add a golden kolovrat (symbol of sun that seems a double swastika) # Draw the eyes and you've finished. To draw the Tricolor: # Draw a basic circle shape # Color the upper part Blue and the down part Red # Draw the eyes Family * Russiaball - My biggest and stronkest son! But you need to stop the fight with Ukraine. The family needs to be united. I do not want to know who started this fight. * Serbiaball - My son, compared to you, Russia is sane! But you have got Rakija. * Republika Srpskaball - My grandson, don't break up with Bosnia, you are brothers. * Polandball - My son, I have to say; you've got the worst west neighbours. * Czechiaball - My son, please pass me some beer,yuor dumplings are delicious too! * Ukraineball - My son, stop to fight Russia, don't start a WW3. STOP to fight!!! You are family!!! The family needs to be united. I do not want to know who started this fight, I just want them to stop!!! And don't ally with Germanics. * Slovakiaball - My son, either you or Slovenia change flags; even I don't know who is who! * Sloveniaball - My daughter, you OK, but WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE GERMANIC, STOP TRYING TO BE GERMANIC, YOU A PART OF OUR SLAVIC FAMILY! * Liberlandball - my grandson, Yuo are so cute and don't listen to Croatia and Serbia just ignore them,i recognize yuo * Belarusball - My daughter, I can't tell if you still have the nationalistic fervor in your heart, but look inside yourself, and you may find who you really are. * Croatiaball - My son, Why did you join axis!? But you also have Rakija. No, wait... don't drink it. * Bosniaball - My son, how can you be Kebab and Slav at the same time? But your čevapčići are da best, so we good. * Macedoniaball - My son, STOP TRYING TO BE SPARTA! * Montenegroball - My son, wake up and GIT TO WORK! * Bulgariaball - My son, are you even my son? uh wait i was once had love with odryssiaball,and i forgot about it,but continue making yogurt! * - YOU WERE MY BEST SON! HOW COULD YUO SPLIT APAR!??!!? * - My son, proud of yuo, but yuo need independence! Gallery Slavsball.jpg slavicfamily.png History of Europe.png Charta Romae.png Germanic anshluss.PNG Slavsarecool.png Slavicunionballl.png Slavicball.png Slavic.png|First drawing of Slavic unionball }} Category:Slavic Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Polandball Category:Serbiaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Belarusball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Red Yellow Category:Swastika Category:Czechball Category:Czech Category:Montenegroball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Sorbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Languages Category:West Slavic Languages Category:East Slavic Languages Category:South Slavic Category:West Slavs Category:Yugoslaviaball